Super Mario Bros
by doctorwho29
Summary: An adaptation of the video game Super Mario Bros, originally for the NES.
1. The Princess and the Plumbers

**Hello everyone! Here before you is chapter one of my own adaptation of Super Mario Bros for the NES (and several other systems lol). I've been wanting to this for a long time and finally hit upon the right ideas. It's odd you can go a long time and struggle with a story and then suddenly you know just what to do. Well I know what to do for the early chapters anyway; parts of this story will be a journey of discovery for me as well.**

 _ **Super Mario Bros,**_ **as well as any sequels that follow it (and I plan to certainly try), is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. He is very much a fan of the Mario video games and has been interested in my writing these for a while. I hope the finished results will be worth his wait. I hope my work brightens his day as well as the day of anyone who reads it.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The Princess and the Plumbers

It was a marvelous day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and all seemed right. The many different inhabitants of this land, be they human, mushroom, or any of the various other species who lived here, were all happy. A particularly peaceful area was the land owned by the Mario Brothers. The small cottage was nestled in a clearing in the woods and was surrounded by many random boxes, pipes, and tools. Mario and Luigi were currently working with these items in an odd game.

"Too slow little brother" Mario said as he expertly twirled his wrench and added a pipe to the construct forming around him. "You can't fumble with your tools like that."

"Stop lecturing, I know what I'm doing" Luigi grumbled as he wiped sweat from his brow and finished connecting the pipe "And what's with the little brother line? We're twins!"

"Still one has to be older, even by a little bit, it's only logical" Mario said as he swiftly connected another pipe.

The brothers were each constructing a tower of various forms of pipes to keep their plumbing skills sharp. It was also a friendly race to see who could complete their structure first. Both were very experienced in their trade but Mario always displayed uncanny natural talent.

"And…done" the plump brother said as he sat in triumph at the top of his tower of pipes. He tucked his tools into the deep pockets of his overalls and waved his red cap in triumph.

"Aw nuts" Luigi exclaimed as he set down the final pipe, which he had picked up only seconds before.

"Hey don't feel bad; you win some, you lose some."

"I seem to win less and lose lots" Luigi replied as he removed his green cap to scratch his head.

"Oh you're exaggerating little brother" Mario replied

"We're twins!" Luigi shot back with a stamp of his foot. This was an old argument with no real anger in it, but it was still easy to get a rise out of Luigi and Mario sometimes couldn't resist. Mario, however, could be just as easy to trigger and Luigi took his shot "If anyone is the little brother it's you, shorty."

"Woah, that's a little below the tool belt, don't you think?"

"Hey if the plunger fits…"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means…well it means I'm taller and thus the big brother."

"I was born first so I'm the big brother."

"Well lah de dah, like being born takes any skill."

"And being tall does?"

"I obviously drank more milk growing up."

"Oh please" Mario said rolling his eyes

"Well I'll show you I have skills. We still have to take these messes apart."

"I'll be happy to help you after I'm done" Mario said as he pulled out his wrench once again and swung to a lower rung of the structure.

The brothers worked like maniacs and pipes fell all around them. Occasionally they would free a pipe above them and then side stepped the falling metal easily, almost as if it were a dance. In remarkably short time, the two towers had been reduced to a pile of random parts with the Mario Bros lying in the midst of the mess and panting from fatigue.

"Who won?" Mario asked after a minute

"I wasn't paying attention to what you were doing but I'm sure you finished second."

"I did not…I think."

"Well we can't have a tie" Luigi said popping up to a sitting position

"No we can't" said Mario while also sitting up

The brothers faced each other, their blazing eyes narrowed. They each extended a fist and simultaneously moved them up and down a few times. "Scissors" they both cried out as they extended two fingers each.

They glared at each other and repeated the process. "Rock!" "Paper!" "Rock!" "Scissors!" They cried each word out seemingly with one voice and keep flashing identical gestures. After a few more draws they glared at each other again before being overcome by laughter.

"Ah I hate it when that happens" Mario said between giggles

"Me too" Luigi chortled

They flopped back down and looked up at the clouds. After a few minutes, Mario said "I suppose we should clean up the yard."

"We should" Luigi agreed

Regardless of these statements, the twins continued to lie where they were and gaze sleepily into the sky. They had been enjoying the peaceful day off but now it was growing boring.

"Mario?" Luigi said

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you ever wish something exciting would happen?"

"What do you mean by exciting?"

"Oh I don't know…it's just that the Mushroom Kingdom can be a little dull at times. It would be nice if something would shake up the monotony."

"More like shake you" Mario said as he playfully nudged Luigi "You can get scared walking to the bathroom at night."

"I do not! I, er, I sleepwalk sometimes and happen to have nightmares while doing so."

"Oh yeah I'm sure" Mario said rolling his eyes

"Anyway it doesn't have to be something scary. Just…something."

"I don't know what could happen with Princess Peach in charge. I mean she's the best."

It was Luigi's turn to nudge his brother. "You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"What does that mean?" an angry Mario replied "Do you think she's doing a bad job?"

"Of course not; the princess truly is top notch. I just mean that you have, shall we say, feelings for her."

"Wha…who says? We're friends, that's all."

"Oh yeah I'm sure" Luigi echoed Mario's words from earlier

This current round of bickering was interrupted by the sound of a warp pipe being used. Warp pipes were a way to travel to certain areas of the Mushroom Kingdom very quickly and one was located just a short way from the Mario Bros house. The brothers sat up and turned to face the pipe; a short man with a mushroom for a head had emerged from it and was running toward them.

"Yo Toad" Mario said in greeting to the visitor while Luigi waved "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"I was sent by the Princess" he replied in a high pitched, breathless voice

"Woah, calm down and catch your breath buddy" Luigi said

Toad nodded in appreciation of Luigi's concern but plowed right on anyway "The Princess says that she has plumbing emergency she needs you guys to fix."

"Then the Mario Brothers are at your service" Mario said jumping to his feet "We'll just grab our tools and we'll be on our way."

"Don't we already have our tools" Luigi said gesturing first to the remains of their game and then to his own pockets stuffed with wrenches and other paraphernalia.

"Rule one of plumbing, little brother" Mario called out as he emerged from the house with a red toolbox in one hand and a green one in the other "Always be prepared for anything."

"Sometimes I think you take this job just a little too seriously" Luigi said taking his offered toolbox

"No such thing as too seriously, Luigi. Always shoot for excellence in all you do. That's rule one of life. Anyway, we need to get going!"

Luigi shook his head and smiled as his brother's enthusiasm and joined the others at the Warp Pipe. One after another, they jumped into it and zoomed along at an amazing speed before popping out of an identical pipe at the western edge of Toad Town.

Toad Town, despite its rather simple appearance, was the Capitol of the Mushroom Kingdom. As the name indicated, it was primarily populated by the mushroom like species called Toads. The Toads were a peaceful race and lived in both rural and urban areas of the Kingdom alongside other interesting races. Sometimes disputes did rise between the different peoples of the land but Mario was correct in saying that Princess Peach was very good at her job. In times of conflict, she always managed to facilitate happy solutions to these issues.

As they the trio walked through town, Luigi waved to the many Toads they passed on the road and pondered something. "Toad, it has always seemed interesting to me that you're a Toad but you're name is also Toad."

Toad simply shrugged and said "What can I say? My parents weren't very creative."

The Mario Brothers chuckled at this answer and soon they turned onto the main road through town. It wasn't much longer until they were passing through the northern gate into the grassy hills surrounding Castle Toadstool. As they walked Mario began to ask Toad about the nature of this plumbing emergency but he had no answers to give.

"She didn't really say what the problem was. She was just very agitated and said I should get the two of you here as soon as possible."

"Oh my, then let's hurry" Mario said, quickening his pace.

The others rushed to keep up and soon they were cresting a large hill and the castle came into view. Its spotless white walls and red roofs were a pleasant contrast against the greenery. A particularly nice touch was the stained glass window of the Princess above the front doors but they didn't stop to take in the view. A pair of Toads were standing guard at the gate but they simply waved the trio through and onto the castle grounds. They were waved into the Castle itself just as easily and they were greeted by an elderly Toad leaning on a walking stick.

"Greetings Mario Brothers" the old man said with a respectful bow.

"Hello Toadsworth" Mario answered

"I already know why you are here. The Princess awaits you in her royal chambers."

"Yes sir" Luigi said and they trekked up the stairs and beat a familiar path to the Princess' bed room.

"Knock knock" Mario called out while actually knocking on the door.

"Come in Mario" a lovely, if somewhat flustered, voice called out. They entered to find Princess Peach Toadstool sitting on her bed in a fluffy pink bathrobe and fuzzy pink slippers on her feet. Her usually well styled dark blonde hair was a bit of a mess and her face showed irritation. "Thank you both so much for coming."

"Er, no problem" Luigi said as he tried not to stare at the Princess' unusual appearance. "What can we do for you?"

"My shower won't work at all and I desperately need to wash my hair for an important dinner tonight. I can't meet with the king of Sky Land unless I look my best."

"Aren't there other showers in the castle?" Luigi asked but Peach looked more irritated.

"I…well…it's embarrassing" she responded "A princess must be a picture of dignity and beauty at all times, at least according to Toadsworth, and I am a little subpar at the moment." She gestured to her mop of uncombed hair as evidence and went on "Also I like my shower, it's nice and roomy and it steams just the right amount."

She was on the verge of saying more but Mario cut her off "You don't need to explain your highness. We're more than happy to help you in your time of need."

"Yes indeed" Luigi said throwing out his chest "We'll have you looking the picture of princessly perfection in no time flat."

She calmed down and said "Thank you very much."

They were soon at work in the royal bathroom and Princess Peach watched the work from the door. "This also provides us a chance to see each other. It's been a while since our last get together."

"Ah so now we get to the heart of the matter" Luigi said "And I do mean heart" as he looked from Peach to Mario and back. The princess and the plumber both blushed but Peach also wore a little smile.

"I deeply treasure my friendship with your brother, Luigi" she replied in a dignified voice "just as much as I treasure our friendship."

Luigi grinned and continued his work. Mario, wanting to change the subject, asked "What does the King of Sky Land want?"

"Oh not much" Peach replied in a bored tone of voice "Just a few affairs of state, you wouldn't be interested."

"We might. We may be just simple plumbers but we're pretty smart. Well I am anyway" he said glancing down at Luigi who was digging for a certain tool in his box

"Hey watch it Mario. We may be on duty now but I can always get you back later."

"Oh he's just teasing" Peach said "You're both very smart."

"Well you wouldn't believe it listening to some people, Princess" Luigi said in a huff "It's always Mario this and Mario that…we're even called the Mario Bros."

"That's because it's our last name, Luigi Mario" his brother replied "Hey, that's something good about you; your name isn't boring and repetitive like mine. Can you imagine if people came up to me and said 'Hello hello Mario Mario' or 'How are you, how are you Mario Mario?' Toad isn't the only one with uncreative parents."

Luigi smiled and said "Hey you're the guy so nice they named you twice!"

"That's a great way to put it Luigi" Peach said with a wide smile.

"Thank you very much, your highness!"

"Oh I wish you wouldn't be so formal. 'Miss Peach' will do or 'Beautiful Goddess' is also nice."

"Oh ho" Luigi said "Someone certainly doesn't have any self esteem issues."

She turned serious and replied "I wish that described you Luigi. You can be so hard on yourself."

"She's right bro" Mario said as he expertly reassembled the shower head "Have a little more confidence…and courage."

"You just had to keep going" Luigi said as he playfully smacked Mario with the rag he had just used to wipe the muck off of his hands.

"Ew, this job is grungy enough without you spreading it around. Anyway, we're all done Princess!"

"So quickly?" She clasped her hands in joy as he turned on the water to demonstrate. "Excellent! You two really are the best in the kingdom!"

"Ah it wasn't much" Mario said in a humble voice "Just a tiny issue really, no sweat."

"What he said" Luigi added with smile

"Well thank you both so much! I hate to shoo you away but I do have to get ready for tonight. Talk to Toadsworth and he'll see to about your fee." She saw them about to protest and literally put her foot down "No arguments. Work is work and you two do the best! Now off you go. I promise we'll try to do something fun together soon."

They said their farewells and left her to her shower. Mario said "I do sometimes feel bad taking her money."

"Hey she's the princess; she can spare a few coins. Friendship is one thing and business is another."

"Yeah I'm just being silly."

"What you're being is in…"

"Don't even start with me" Mario said as he took a swipe at Luigi but his brother was already running down the stairs. "Hey we're in a castle, not a track field" Mario called after him

"If it were a track field, I'd kick your butt in every event" Luigi called back

And thus the Mario Bros bickered on their way back through the castle and also all the way back home. It had been a good day and they were looking forward to enjoying more good times in the days to come.


	2. Invasion!

Invasion!

"Take that you evil blocked drains!" Mario muttered between snores "You're no match for me."

He sat up and punched the air before making a gesture like twisting a wrench. He then flopped back down and gave a mighty snore. In the bunk below, Luigi squirmed, rolled over, and sank into a deeper slumber. It was a few days since fixing the princess' shower and so far that had been the highlight of the week. They had handled a few minor jobs here and there but had mostly passed the time happily at home. Now they were deep in dreamland, blissfully unaware of events taking place at the heart of the kingdom.

Luigi grunted and shifted when odd thumping noises issued from the front of the house. His eyes twitched but then he continued snoring. Meanwhile in the living room, two odd creatures were prowling around the place. They were a little under half the height of an average man with brown bodies best described as pyramids with round, soft edges. They lacked arms and their faces consisted of two large eyes and a wide mouth with pointed teeth. These were Goombas, creatures not often seen in this part of the country, and they certainly had not been invited into the house.

"Hey this isn't bad" one Goomba said as he examined the house.

"Little small but its cozy" his companion agreed "Maybe we should keep it."

"My thoughts exactly, Goomboris" the first one replied as he nodded in agreement

"Hey Goomdon" Goomboris called to his friend "Check out the décor; these freaks must really like pipes."

"What I noticed were these photos" Goomdon replied. "These guys know the princess."

"You mean they did" Goomboris giggled and soon both Goombas were laughing raucously. They suddenly fell silent when they say a dumbfounded Luigi standing in the doorway.

"Hey there" Goomboris said with a smirk "I'm Goomboris and this is my brother, Goomdon. We've decided that we like this place so buzz off!"

"Hey Mario" Luigi shouted "Wake up, we're being invaded by Goombas!"

"Go back to sleep Luigi" Mario replied groggily "You're just having another nightmare."

"No I'm not!" he said while the Goomba brothers laughed at his panic

"Dude looks like he's about to wet his PJs" Goomdon said between laughs

"Just wait until he hears the news" Goomboris chortled

Luigi composed himself and struck a defensive pose "I'm warning you guys right now; get out of our house and I won't have to hurt you."

The simply burst into laughter again. Luigi ran at the Goombas but they simply stepped out of the way and the plumber smashed into a chair. They actually fell over from laughter as they watched Luigi stand up and stagger around from pain and confusion. Suddenly, Goomboris felt a heavy blow to his back that sent him rolling across the floor. He quickly popped up and saw Mario standing there with his foot still aloft from the kick.

"I believe my brother asked you to leave."

"As if " Goomdon spat back "This kingdom is under new management and we can do whatever we want."

"What did you say?" Mario asked with fire in his eyes

"They said something before about the princess" Luigi said "I heard them talking about her."

"You guys had better start talking. What's happened to Peach?"

"Oooh first name basis" Goomboris said "Impressive."

"Maybe these guys are important" Goomdon said

"If they were, they aren't now"

"Tell me what's going on!" Mario demanded as he took a step toward the Goombas

"Gladly" Goomboris said with a grin "Peach is out, King Bowser is in."

"What?"

"He's in charge, in style, and totally in control."

"Who's King Bowser?" Luigi asked but Mario was more interested in other matters.

"What exactly did this Bowser do to Peach?"

"One track mind, this one" Goomdon said

"Maybe his interest in her is more than friendly" Goomboris giggled "I'm so sad to say" he went on in a not so sad voice "that your girlfriend was in the way of Bowser's plans. She isn't in the way anymore."

Mario's face was twisted in pure rage. He rushed Goomboris and punched him square in the face. The Goomba winced in pain and toppled back like an upended turtle. Meanwhile, Goomdon leaped through the air and smashed headfirst into Mario. The plumber crumpled under the hard head and Goomdon helped his brother stand up.

Mario was back on his feet in seconds but was knocked over again by a double head butt. Goomdon was promptly caught off guard as Luigi jumped painfully onto his head. He staggered around in a daze while Luigi jumped at his brother. Goomboris was more prepared for the attack and quickly ran backwards. Luigi landed near him and tried to punch him like Mario had. Goomboris acted quickly and bit Luigi's hand.

"Yeowch; that smarts!"

"So does being jumped on" Goomdon said as he regained his senses "What possessed you to do that?"

"What can I say?" Luigi said, still cradling his injured hand "Jumping is kind of my thing."

"I'm no slouch either" Mario said "and you boys have me hopping mad."

Mario jumped at the Goombas, not particularly caring which he hit, and actually landed with one foot on each. The blow was halved since they shared his body weight between them but they were still stunned. This allowed Luigi time to act and he kicked Goomboris so hard the Goomba smashed into his brother.

"Ow, these guys are tough, Goonboris"

"I know Goomdon, but we can't give up. It'd be humiliating to be beaten by a fatso and a coward."

"I'm not fat" Mario replied "I'm stout."

"Whatever you say tubby" Goomboris shot back "Maybe that blubber will protect you from this!"

He attacked Mario with another head butt and the plumber was again knocked back in pain. Meanwhile, Goomdon and Luigi were circling each other. Luigi would occasionally jab the air while Goomdon would bare his teeth menacingly. Suddenly Luigi looked shocked and pointed across the room. Goomdon turned around to see what he was pointing at and Luigi jumped on his head again.

"I can't believe you fell for that" Luigi laughed while the Goomba sat on the floor in a daze. "That's the oldest trick in the book."

"Oh no, what's that?" Goomboris, who had knocked Mario back again, cried out. Luigi turned to look and received a head butt to the back. "Idiot" Goomboris muttered with an roll of his eyes.

He turned around to find Mario's fist flying at his face again. Goomboris took the punch squarely where his nose should have been and gasped in pain. Mario jabbed repeatedly like the Goomba was a punching bag. Mario let up and stepped aside right before Luigi kicked him square in the back and Goomboris rolled across the room, groaning in pain.

"Ok, ok we give. If we tell you about your precious princess, will you let us go?' Goomboris asked

"Maybe" Mario replied

"That's cold dude" Goomboris replied

Goomdon, who had recovered slightly, said "Bowser is the king of the Koopa Clan. They live far away in what your kind calls the Dark Land."

"Oh man, I hate just talking about that place" Luigi said, his knees knocking slightly

"Well he's been in the market for some much nicer property for a while now" Goomboris said, picking up the story "The Mushroom Kingdom was his top choice and now it's finally his."

"He said that anyone who supported him would get all kinds of rights once he was king" Goomdon said "We were simply trying to take advantage of the new regime to go house hunting."

"Yeah except this one is taken" Luigi said

"And defended" Mario added

"You don't have to tell us that" Goomboris sulked "Anyway, last I heard, Bowser was acquiring a nice pad of his own."

"None other than Castle Toadstool" Goomdon explained

"Far as I know" Goomboris said "The princess is still there. Maybe his Highness will keep her around…maybe he won't."

"I've heard enough" Mario said "Get dressed Luigi, we're heading out."

"What? Are you guys seriously planning a rescue?" Goomboris burst out laughing again but shut up when Mario glared at him "You don't even know the half of it yet. You bozos don't have a prayer."

"We can certainly try to help." Mario said "If your story is true, the Mushroom People won't take it lying down."

"Oh I don't know" Goomdon answered "They may freeze up, if you know what I mean Goomboris"

"I catch your drift. You're saying their fear may make them a little stiff."

"They are blockheads after all."

The Goombas burst out laughing and the Mario Bros decided they'd had enough of them. They ran forward, grabbed the Goombas, and chucked them out the front door. Goomboris stood up and said "You'll regret that! You haven't seen the last of us."

"Yeah losers" Goomdon added "You better watch your backs."

The Goombas said a few more rude things before running off into the trees. Mario turned and strode quickly back inside. By the time Luigi caught up, Mario was already pulling on his overalls.

"Come on Luigi."

"I don't know Mario. Maybe they're right; what can two plumbers do?"

"They can do a lot more than just sit around and tremble in fear. Princess Peach is our friend right?"

"Right"

"Well friends don't let friends down. We may not be able to do much but we won't know until we've tried."

Luigi gulped and said "You…you're right! I'm coming too."

"That's the spirit little brother!"

A few minutes later they were attired and, with tools in hand, they were on their way to Toad Town. The Goomba's story was immediately proven to be true as they emerged from the pipe. The place was in turmoil as citizens ran in fear from all sorts of creatures, none looking very friendly. The majority of the assailants were various forms of Koopas; turtle like creatures that walked on their hind legs like humans. Some simply gave chase or hurled themselves around in their shells, others brandished heavy hammers, and still others breathed fire balls. In the chaos, no one had noticed the arrival of the Mario Bros.

"Hey Mario" Luigi said "What do you think those odd blocks are?"

He was pointing at the large blocks of brown stone that littered the streets. A Koopa spotted them examining one of the blocks and he laughed.

"I guess you boys are late to the party!"

"What do you mean?" Mario asked "What are these?"

"How rude; the correct question is 'who are these?'"

Mario and Luigi both turned pale. "These used to be people?" Luigi asked in horror

"Yep! It seems that King Bowser's spell wasn't totally effective but he got enough of you Mushroom types out of the way. Actually I'm kind of glad some were left behind; more fun for us."

"You call this fun?" Mario said as he gestured toward a group of Goombas chasing an elderly Toad. Her name was Tayce T and she was known all over Toad Town for her skills in the kitchen

"Mario, Luigi, help me!" she cried out as the Koopa laughed

"It's a hoot!" he answered as Tayce T tripped and the Goombas closed in. Mario rushed to get between her and her attackers. The Koopa laughed again and said "This should be good."

"Oh thank you Mario" the chef said

"You're welcome but I may be a bit in over my head here."

"This may help!" She reached into her apron and retrieved a red and white mushroom. She tossed it to Mario and said "Eat it!"

He grew a little excited as he recognized the fungus in his hand. He'd always wanted to do this. He quickly swallowed the mushroom and felt a surge of energy as his body (and thankfully his clothes) doubled in size.

"Now I'm ready to rumble" he said as the Koopa and the Goombas took a few steps backwards.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is still having fun! You may have noticed some obvious references to the Paper Mario series by now. I am very fond of those games and I'm more familiar with them then many other Mario games so I'm making use of them in my world building. Next chapter to come soon!**


	3. Where There's a Will, There's a Sewer

Where There's a Will, There's a Sewer

"Woah" Luigi said in response to Mario's transformation "I guess I really am the little brother now."

Mario grinned while stomping right in the middle of the Goomba crowd. Most backed away but one brave Goomba said "We can still take him boys! Come on!"

The one who had rallied the others took a running jump and leaped at Mario with all his might. He flew in a graceful arc and landed headfirst on Mario's foot. The giant plumber howled and hopped around on one foot, almost crushing his allies.

"Hey watch it bro" Luigi shouted as he pulled Tayce T out of the way.

"Sorry! I wasn't expecting…ouch!"

The Goombas were jumping at him from all angles; head butting and biting. Meanwhile, Luigi was dealing with the Koopa who had been taunting them.

"No fancy tricks to throw at me?" the Koopa asked.

Luigi glanced at Tayce T who indicated that her pockets were empty. "Unless you think you can do something with a potato peeler."

The Koopa laughed even harder but was suddenly knocked sideways by a heavy force. He regained his bearings and looked up to see Luigi had swung his tool box at him. "So, you do know how to play."

The Koopa withdrew into his shell and the shell then hurled itself at Luigi. He jumped over it with ease but the Koopa was on his way back within seconds. This time Luigi was knocked off of his feet and he landed on the shell in a sitting position. He twirled madly as the shell carried him back across the road. The extra weight threw the Koopa off course and they smashed into the warp pipe the Bros had recently emerged from.

"Ow my poor head" Luigi groaned

"Your head?" the Koopa said as he emerged groggily from the shell "My poor entire body!"

"I thought you were protected in there."

"More like rattled around inside it; I wasn't prepared for that, you jerk."

"Hey, you attacked me."

"You hitched an uninvited ride on my back."

"Because you attacked me!"

"Well…you're ugly!"

Luigi responded by bopping the Koopa on the head with his fist. He was again stunned and quickly finished off as one of Mario's Goomba's landed on him (Luigi just barely got out of the way).

"Oh thank you both" Tayce T said in the current reprieve from enemies. "When this is all over, I'll have to cook you up a feast."

"All the more reason to help end this, eh Mario?"

"Yep" Mario nodded "Now let's get to the castle."

"Be careful Mario" Tayce T said "Those Super Mushrooms don't last forever and the effect will be broken if you're hurt badly enough."

"Thanks for the tip; I'll keep that in mind."

The brothers continued into town with most enemies (and a few panicked Toads) running at the sight of Mario. Luigi had to jog to keep up with Mario's lengthened stride but he kept pace well enough. It didn't take very long to reach the north gate which had a pair of Hammer Bros (Koopa's who use hammers as weapons) standing near it.

"Halt you…large plumber" one of the sentries commanded

"You as well, green plumber" the other one added

"I suppose there are worse names you could have used" Luigi replied

"Let us through" Mario demanded while trying his best to look like a scary giant

"You won't get very far even if you do get through" the first guard said "but we're here to make sure that you don't."

"Oh I'm getting through that gate" Mario said as he simply kicked one of the guards and he was flung to the side. He then dodged a flying hammer from the other one.

"You think you're so tough" Luigi said as he reached into his toolbox "I can use a hammer as well."

The Hammer Bro gave him a look and they both attacked at the same time. The hammers met in the air and they grappled as if they were wielding swords. They parried each other a few more times while Mario watched from above with a surprised expression.

"Wow, go Luigi!"

His hat flew off of his head and Mario turned around to see the other guard. He was cursing himself for aiming too high and already gearing up for another try.

"You knocked my hat off, jerk" Mario said as he stomped the ground next to the Hammer Bro and he was thrown a bit off balance. Mario used the moment to bend down and hit the guard in the side. He staggered into the Toad Town wall and bumped his head.

"Mommy, I want to make cookies" he said in a daze as he sat down

"Bob!" the other Hammer Bro said as he watched his friend. Luigi acted fast and smashed the guy on the head with his own hammer. The Koopa's helmet absorbed some of the shock and he swung at Luigi who jumped high into the air. The Hammer Bro fell over as his momentum carried him forward and Luigi landed on his back. The blow was hard enough to knock the breath out of him and they had their moment to run.

"Get that gate open, Mario, and let's go."

"You said it Bro!"

They were quickly running toward the castle grounds. All of Bowser's followers seemed to be concentrating their efforts on the town behind them and so they made good time. The two did begin to see some castle guards and Luigi wondered why they were just standing around. Mario simply kept charging forward and, not far from the castle gates, he slammed into an invisible wall. As if this wasn't bad enough, the barrier painfully zapped. He screamed and shrank back to normal size.

"We've been all around the castle grounds" a Toad in armor said with a grim expression "The barrier extends around the entire perimeter and so far none of our efforts have made a difference."

"This Bowser sounds really scary" Luigi stammered while beginning to shake

"Don't quit on me now bro" Mario said as he grabbed Luigi's shoulders to steady him "You were doing great back in town."

"Everything happened so fast that I forgot to be afraid. Now I've stopped to think."

"Well then help me think of a way in" Mario's eyes scanned the castle and he growled a little to see a foreign flag flying from the highest tower. It was black with a red grinning face on it; a face he assumed belonged to Browser the Koopa King.

"You heard the guards Mario; I think we've hit the end of the road. We're just plumbers after all."

"Plumbers…I think I have it!" Mario declared

"Have what?" Luigi asked in bewilderment.

"If you have a plan, please share it" the Captain of the Guard asked

"The Toad Town Tunnels!"

"Mario, that's a sewer."

"Exactly!" Mario said with a grin "Who knows sewers better than plumbers? Those tunnels connect to the castle catacombs if you know where to go."

"You think you can go under the barrier?" the captain asked

"It's worth a try" Mario said as he turned back to town

"We're coming too" the captain said "We must get inside and protect the princess."

Mario replied "Two people have a better chance of sneaking undetected than an army does."

"All the same, it's our duty!"

"Well I can't say no to the Captain of the Guard; just try to keep up!"

He made a dash back to town and Luigi had to sprint to catch up. "Wait a minute Mario!"

"There's no time to wait a minute."

The Mario Bros ran back into Toad Town and right past the two Hammer Bros who engaged the Castle guards in battle. Mario and Luigi ran down Main Street weaving in and out of battles. Behind them the guards dealt quickly with the Hammer Bros but were further delayed by the plights of Toad Town citizens. Bowser's followers were now being beaten back by soldier and civilians working together.

Soon the Mario Bros came to a single warp pipe tucked into an obscure part of town with a sign marking it as "Private." They ignored this sign and were soon in the tunnels beneath the town. The grungy stone walls were dimly illuminated by lanterns and slimy water dripped from the ceiling. Luigi gasped and covered his nose.

"I always forget how it smells down here."

"Well maybe that means that we won't find any enemies here." Mario then set off down a side tunnel following the correct route by memory.

"There goes that idea" Luigi said pointing to a couple of Goomba's exploring the tunnels "Of course they're here; no noses."

"What are you guys doing here?" a Goomba asked the bros

"We could ask you the same question" Mario said

"We're scoping this place out for King Bowser."

"That's all I needed to hear" Mario said jumping on the Goomba's head "Come on Luigi"

Luigi jumped over the second Goomba as he charged forward. He landed on the head of the first one who keeled over unconscious. The second Goomba ran back to help his friend and the Mario Bros just kept running.

"Oh no" Luigi said as he pointed to a block floating in the air as they came to a crossroads in the wet tunnels "Another transformed person."

"Maybe…" Mario said slowly as he examined the block "This looks more like a Super Block."

"A what?"

"You know what a Super Block is. They're supposed to appear to help the Mushroom Kingdom in times of need or something like that."

"Oh yeah, something like that is a great explanation."

"Well let's test it" Mario said as he jumped up and punched the underside of the block. A super mushroom emerged and fell into his hands. "Cool! We better save this for later."

"Hey, you got to eat the last one" Luigi said "I want this one!"

"Ok here you go, just stop whining."

Luigi pocketed the shroom and they continued their journey. There were a few places where the entrances to new areas were quite low and others where bricks had fallen from the ceiling but they crawled and climbed appropriately and made good progress. They had just climbed over a large block when they spied a couple of Koopas ahead of them.

"There they are" one of the turtles said to the other "Those are the guys we're supposed to be looking for."

"These…plumbers...beat up our buddies?" the other asked in confusion

"That's the word among the troops and I'm not letting them get away with it!"

He ran at the Mario Bros with his arms flailing. Luigi put his long legs to use once again and jumped on the Koopa's head. The turtle collapsed to the ground and quickly withdrew into his shell to avoid more pain. The other Koopa was also charging forward but Luigi had an idea. He kicked the first Koopa, still in his shell, and the shell rocketed over the damp floor. The running Koopa was tripped by the projectile, landed on his head, and rolled to the side in pain. Luigi grinned but his smile slipped as the spinning shell hit the wall ahead of them and bounced back.

"Ok, I did not see that coming" Luigi said as the bothers avoided the shell but were then tripped up as it reflected off of the block behind them.

"That guy will have a huge headache when he finally stops" Mario said as they stood up, dodged the shell, and took a left at the fork ahead of them.

The brothers ran into a few more enemy Goombas and Koopas but by sticking to the shadows they were able to sneak past. During one such maneuver, they backed into the shadows of some large pipes as a patrol of Koopa's marched past. Luigi felt something tap his shoulder and he turned to have his nose practically touching a large grinning plant. It was a red pod on a strong stem that extended from one of the pipes. The pod seemed to be grinning and then split open to reveal two rows of sharp teeth.

Luigi screamed and backed away as it snapped at him. The Koopas ran back toward the commotion but halted at the sight of the hungry plant. "Piranha Plants" the leader said as more evil vegetation popped out of the pipes "be careful boys."

His words were instantly confirmed as a particularly large plant opened its mouth and spat fire at them. The Koopas fled but the Mario Bros needed to keep going forward.

"What do we do Mario?"

"We've run into these before" Mario said "but I will admit these seem particularly nasty."

Two of the plants shot forward and almost chomped them. The brothers jumped back and Mario bumped a block he hadn't noticed in the shadows. Instead of a mushroom, from this one blossomed a large flower with bright red petals. Mario curiously touched it and felt a warm energy fill him. The flower shriveled while Mario took on a slight red glow and his fingers felt hot.

"Woah Mario, what happened to you?"

"Let's find out" he replied as he pointed his warm finger at the Piranha Plants. A ball of fire erupted from his finger and the plants were ignited. He fired a few more for good measure and soon the path was clear.

"Amazing!" Mario exclaimed "That'll certainly make things easier."

"Then let's boogie" Luigi said, silently vowing to keep a sharp eye out for one of those flowers.

They soon came to a wide space with platforms moving upwards like an elevator. "This should be the way to the castle" Mario said

"Then let's go" Luigi said with a flying leap onto the platforms. Mario landed on the one below him and they were carried rapidly upwards into another set of tunnels. Ahead of them was a warp pipe which they knew connected to the castle catacombs.

"Stay strong Princess" Mario said "We're on our way!"


	4. Turning up the Heat

Turning up the Heat

"And we're in!" Mario exclaimed as he emerged from a pipe in the lowest cellar of Castle Toadstool.

"That's awesome Mario but we need to keep it down" Luigi said as he popped out of the pipe.

"Oh yeah, of course."

The Mario Bros walked swiftly but quietly down the pipe lined passage. This was the hub of the castle's plumbing systems and hardly anyone came down here. The pipe they had just employed to reach this area was enchanted to allow only authorized entry which could explain why the Bros found no opposition…at first.

They reached a locked door leading to the upper floors but that was no trouble. Mario rummaged in his pockets for a moment and retrieved his official plumber's key. They walked up a short flight of stairs to another sub basement and almost had their noses singed off.

"Mama mia" Luigi exclaimed as jet of fire passed within inches of his face.

"The place is booby trapped" Mario added

The hall ahead of them was indeed filled with various forms of fire traps. The wall jets in front of them were shooting off at odd times making progression a little tricky. Mario was absorbed in analyzing the flame shooters for a patter and was suddenly yanked backwards by Luigi.

"Woah! What was that for?"

"You almost burned a few calories there while you were busy thinking. Might be time to take care of that belly, bro."

"Fine! When this is all over, I'll go on a diet."

"Good"

They watched carefully for a moment more and Mario said "Now!"

They made a mad dash, jumped over a few jets of fire, and were arrived safely on the other side of that particular trap. Just a few feet away from them, a bar of fire was circling on the floor and taking up the whole path. The fire rose above the actual bar meaning that simply stepping over wouldn't do.

"Time for more jumping" Luigi commented

"Just like a game of jump rope"

"Only with the chance of burning of a major hot foot!"

"Stop focusing on the negatives."

"I'll try. Here I'll even go first; my long legs will make it easy."

Mario bristled slightly at the implied height joke but Luigi was already on the other side of the spinning fire. The flame bar suddenly sped up and reversed direction and Mario's boots were a bit blackened.

"Are you ok Mario?"

"Yeah, toes are a bit warm but I'm fine."

"These traps are tricky."

"Nothing we can't handle" Mario said during a well timed leap. The flame bar again reversed and increased speed but that was nothing to the bros. They walked a little further and had to stop abruptly because a wall of flame flared up to block their path. They froze in place but the wall dropped after only a few seconds. They stepped forward…only to immediately jump back as it rose up again.

"This could be a problem" Luigi said

"It won't be if we're quick" Mario replied

They looked at each other and nodded. The very instant the wall of fire dropped down they ran forward and found themselves dodging fireballs from the walls and floors.

"I've heard of dodge ball but never dodge fireball" Luigi joked

"This Bowser seems to like adding fire to everything including castle cellar corridors."

"Hey Mario do you think your fire powers will help here?"

"Why would more fire help?"

"They say you should fight fire with fire."

"That has never made any sense. It's like being a fire fighter and saying 'Oh there's a fire. Let's fight it by adding more!'"

"Ok I…hey, we're past the dodge ball court."

"Oh yeah we are" Mario said while only just now realizing they'd already left the fireballs behind them.

They turned up the staircase that they knew was the most direct path up to the castle proper. After a few seconds of running they realized that they weren't going anywhere. While Luigi simply ran faster, Mario looked down and noticed that the stairs were moving and carrying them backwards. He leaped forward and landed on the top stair. He was immediately carried downwards but another jump put him on solid ground. Luigi was distracted by these antics and lost his balance ultimately landing him back at the bottom.

"You ok Luigi?"

"Just my dignity is a bit sprained."

"Ok so nothing is hurt."

Luigi popped up, took a calming breath, and jumped his way up the stairs like Mario had done. He then flicked Mario's hat down over his eyes and kept walking. Mario straightened his hat and jogged to catch up with his brother. They marched in dignified silence until another wall of fire barred their path. They simply waited in silence and jumped forward when the wall feel. The bros then panicked and began jumping wildly as a spinning flame bar appeared below them and another wall of fire rose up blocking their path forward.

"This is very much not good" Mario cried out as the spinning bar kept speeding up every time they jumped over it

"I second the motion" Luigi shrieked as his boots caught fire

"Now!" Mario screamed as he shoved Luigi forward as soon as he saw a free moment. They landed in a heap and immediately jumped up. Mario began frantically stomping on Luigi's boots and soon at them out.

"Thanks Mario" Luigi said as cold sweat continued to pour down his face "A bit painful but a fine rescue on the whole."

"Anytime bro"

"Hey is it getting hot in here?"

"Well there is a lot of fire about. Let's just keep going."

They rushed ahead while dodging a few more flame bars and fire balls. They turned a corner and their eyes bulged. The floor of the corridor ahead of them had been replaced by lava. Fireballs were bouncing out of the lava at different speeds and heights while stone platforms moved back and forth across the passage.

"This is getting crazy!" Mario cried out "This Bowser is just plain paranoid!"

"Yeah, one would think so. I guess he thought like we did and realized the lower levels were a weak point."

"Then why are there no guards?"

"Why are they needed? We've almost been cooked several times already!"

"Good point. Well this is the best way to go to reach the castle itself so…"

Luigi gulped and said "Let's do this."

A small platform was floating toward them and they jumped onto it. It stayed afloat and they were carried across the lava. Sweat poured and the bros began to breathe heavily.

"I don't think I like lava very much" Luigi commented

"Jumping fireballs aren't fun either" Mario said as he pointed the obstacle between them and the next platform.

"Too late to jump, we're already moving backwards again."

"Just be patient" Mario advised "The timing will sync up eventually.

Luigi secretly hoped that the princess could afford for them to be patient but he didn't say anything out loud because he feared Mario would take unnecessary risks. Indeed, the timing was better this go around and they jumped to the next platform. They continued this hot, slow game until they finally felt solid stone under their feet again.

"Please tell me we're almost there" Luigi panted as he wrung sweat from his handkerchief.

"You know we are little brother. One more flight of stairs and we're on the ground floor."

Said staircase was covered in fireballs flying fast and furious from the walls. It appeared that there was no way good timing was going to help this time.

"What now Mario?"

"If we can't go on foot, we'll go on our bellies."

Luigi watched as Mario dropped to the floor and began to crawl commando style towards the first step. He moved carefully and slowly but the fire (barely) passed safely over him. Luigi gulped again but imitated his brother.

"Don't stick your butt in the air" Mario commented as he glanced back

"I'm not."

"Ok but don't blame me when your pants are on fire."

Luigi frowned but adjusted his position. Together they made their awkward but uncooked way up the stairs and very carefully stood up.

"Piece of cake" Mario said as he opened the door and entered the castle's vast entrance hall. "Now to find Princess Peach."

"She's mine!" a deep voice roared. The Mario Bros looked up to see a huge monster standing at the top of the grand staircase. His appearance was that of a Koopa on serious steroids with nasty spikes on his shell that looked as sharp as his horns. "I am Boswer the Koopa King and you are trespassing in my castle!"

* * *

 **Aaaannnddd...cliffhanger! They do seem to be my style don't they? lol Anyway, I just figured the Koopa King deserved his own chapter and I hope to give you that chapter soon.**


	5. The King!

The King!

"It is not your castle" Mario declared while a very pale Luigi shivered behind him.

"Is that so? Well I'm bigger than you and I say it is!"

"Oh what great logic; I guess we're defeated."

Bowser smirked and said "Sarcasm doesn't become you plumber. Maybe you're just trying to act all big and tough even though you know you don't stand a chance."

"There's always a chance as long as people are willing to stand up to a bully!"

"Ha! You're nothing but a nuisance and you do know what bullies do to nuisances, right?"

With that Bowser, leapt from landing above and crashed down mere feet from the brothers. He was huge; easily taller than the height-gifted Luigi. Both brothers backed up but Mario's determined expression slipped only for a moment. Bowser roared, blowing the plumbers hats off and causing Luigi to shriek in fear. The Koopa King laughed and swiped at the bros with his massive claws. The bros dove out of the way and Bowser laughed again.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Certainly not much of a challenge but it will be very entertaining."

He lunged at the quivering Luigi who scuttled out of harm's way like a clumsy crab. Luigi screamed as Bowser opened his mouth and released a large fire ball. Luigi acted like a rolling pin so as to avoid being flambéed. Bowser turned for another attempt but felt a fireball strike him on the side of the head. He then turned his attention to Mario who was pulsing with Fireflower energy with index finger extended.

"You're not the only one with firepower, Bowser."

"You call that firepower" the Koopa King roared with laughter "That's like attacking a volcano with a candle!"

He roared and Mario found himself dodging fireballs almost as large as himself. Mario began to run in a wide circle while Bowser turned on the spot, still trying to fry him. Mario ran part of the way up the grand staircase while Bowser adjusted his aim accordingly. Mario then ran down the stairs and pelted Bowser's belly with his own fire balls. While the large Koopa was reacting to this, Mario whipped a large wrench from his pocket and brought it down on one of Bowser's feet.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Mario replied sarcastically

Bowser opened his mouth wide and this time released a steady stream of fire. Mario froze for a moment and his wrench was engulfed in the flames. It grew red hot in seconds and the plumber dropped it pain. Bowser unleashed a final fireball on the fallen tool and reduced it to a molten puddle.

"Now what cha going to do, plumber?"

Mario answered by shooting a fireball into Bowser's eye. The Koopa King clasped a hand to his face and wailed in pain.

"You little pest!"

"Thank you for the compliment."

Bowser dropped his hand and prepared to roast Mario when another wrench hit him in the back of the head. He froze in pain as a lump began to form and Mario took the moment to put some distance between him and the large koopa. Bowser turned to see Luigi with his hand still raised from having hurled the tool. He was shaking but stood his ground as pulled a hammer from his pocket. Bowser took several long steps and quickly approached the plumber who responded by wildly running forward and smashing Bowser on the nose with the hammer.

"Ow! You're going to regret…ow!"

Mario was busy pelting Bowser's slowly blackening tail with fireballs. Bowser leaped into the air and landed hard right next to Mario. The plumber was rocked by the impact and then flung painfully across the room due a swipe from Bowser's claw. Mario smashed into a wall and his firey glow faded away. He noticed this and vainly tried to launch a fireball. Bowser simply laughed.

"Ha! I guess that's the end of the super powers."

"I wouldn't bet on it" Luigi said from behind Bowser as Mario began to smile

"Finally remembered that Super Mushroom in your pocket I see" Mario commented

Bowser turned around and his eyes grew wide to see the giant Luigi towering over him. "Well that's just cheating."

"I don't think you're in a position to comment on cheating" Luigi replied

"Hey, I stole this place fair and square!"

"Then this is fair and square" Luigi said as he jumped as high as he safely could and stomped the floor. Bowser was jolted and Luigi took the opportunity to kick him. The Koopa King doubled over in pain and fought to catch his breath. It was Luigi's turn to laugh but his glee turned into shrieks as Bowser set his boot on fire. Luigi stomped around trying to put out the boot and Bowser was dancing around to avoid the large foot.

"Get away from me you overgrown plumber!"

"How about one that is simply pleasingly plump?" Mario said as he stomped hard on Bowser's tail

Bowser turned on the spot and grabbed Mario by the throat. "I don't know; let's have a look at you fatty." He squeezed a bit and Mario gasped in pain "Doesn't seem like a good model."

"Put him down!" Luigi raged

"What are you going to do about it? If you do anything at all, he's done for!" Luigi glared at Bowser but passively put his hands at his sides. Bowser laughed and loosened his grip just a little. Mario twisted for a better position and bit Bowser's finger. Bowser howled in pain and tried to shake Mario loose but the plumber just bit harder. Finally the plumber was flung across the room and Bowser examined his injured finger. Luigi released his anger in an almighty kick that actually knocked Bowser over.

"What is with you two? Why won't you just loose?"

"Why would I lose when I'm this big?" Luigi asked

Bowser responded with a series of huge fireballs and Luigi screamed as they struck him. His super powered body withstood the flames fairly well but the damage was sufficient to break the mushroom's spell.

"If size matters" Bowser said standing back up "then I suppose the tables just turned."

"What's that?" Mario asked "You want a table?"

Bowser turned in time to be smashed in the face by a side table Mario had found against a wall. The already beat up Koopa King staggered a bit and was unprepared for what happened next.

"Together?" Mario said with a glance at Luigi

"Sure thing!"

They took a running start and simultaneously kicked Bowser right in the stomach. This seemed to be too much for the koopa and he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The Mario Bros watched in astonishment as the smoke cleared and they saw not Bowser but a Goomba.

"Dang it! I'm going to be in so much trouble" the battered Goomba exclaimed

"What?" Luigi stammered "What?"

"Where's Bowser?" Mario asked

"Not here idiot" the Goomba answered

"I don't get it" Luigi said

"Obviously"

"Who are you and what's going on?" Mario demanded to know

"I'll talk; just don't beat me up anymore. I'm Goomrex, leader of the Goomba's in King Bowser's army. He wanted someone here to cement his power in the Mushroom Kingdom and keep people in fear while he continued his work elsewhere."

"Well that's…clever" Luigi said

"Wait a minute…" Mario suddenly looked worried "Peach!"

He ran up the stairs and down the hall to the Princess' room. He burst through the door and found the room to be empty. He called for her and looked all over but she wasn't in there. He ran back to the door and slammed right into Toad.

"Oof…Mario!"

"Hey Toad"

"Is it over? Did you beat that Bowser guy up?"

"Well it wasn't really him but yeah."

"I thought so! The spells on this place seem to be breaking. I could actually leave my room."

"That's great. Do you know where they were keeping Peach?"

"Oh Mario" Toad said as his face fell "I'm terribly sorry but our Princess is in another castle."


	6. The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach

**Hi there Faithful Readers! I'm sorry this took a long time. In my defense, these days at least I have several projects going at once. Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach!

"She's what?!"

"Well I assume Bowser has her in his castle but that's a guess really. I just know that she's not here."

"Oh no…I was afraid of that when Bowser turned out to be a fake."

"Yeah what's that about?"

"He's actually a Goomba. I guess Bowser enchanted him as a disguise."

"Oh I see." Toad said with a thoughtful expression. Then he panicked. "That means that we haven't really solved anything!"

"I know" Mario growled "Well, I guess the castle is now free."

"Yeah but Toad Town is still overrun by bad guys. The whole kingdom must be."

"Yeah true but you need to calm down." Somehow Toad's panic was serving as an antidote Mario's fevered thoughts and emotions. "We'll make everything right somehow."

"How?"

"Well…Luigi and I sneaked in here and beat up a fake Bowser. If two plumbers can do that, then I'm sure the Kingdom at large can figure something out."

"I hope you're right."

"Oh such a commotion" a new voice said "I do need a vacation." Mario and Toad turned to see Toadsworth shuffling closer "Mario, was it really you who released us from that terrible turtle?"

"Actually it was both of us" Luigi said as he finally caught up "Thanks for the help Mario" he said sarcastically "I was happy to guard Goomrex all by myself until the soldiers arrived."

"Yeah I did sort of bail" Mario said apologetically "I was just so…"

"Worried about the Princess" Luigi cut in "I get it. So where is she?"

"Gone"

Luigi listened in horror as the others filled him in on the situation.

"Oh man, that's horrible!"

"It is!" Toadsworth cried "The Kingdom is without a Princess and who knows this Bowser person will do to her! Meanwhile, he will surely try to retake Castle Toadstool, oh what to do!"

"Calm down Toadsworth" Luigi said "Remember your blood pressure."

"Yeah, it'll be alright" Mario said

"How?"

"We'll deal with this one step at a time" Mario answered "After all; we've already taken back the castle so that's a big start."

Toad had been a quiet for this last little bit but spoke now "Maybe you guys should rescue her" He gestured to the Mario Bros who looked stunned.

"Us?" They said in once voice, pointing at themselves for emphasis

"Sure! Look at what all you had to do to get in here and save the castle? You even got a preview of Bowser's fighting style. Also you guys really know the Princess well. I think it makes sense."

Before either Mario Bro could answer Toadsworth tapped the ground hard with his walking stick. "I do not think it makes sense! Mario and Luigi have performed very well today and deserve praise but we're talking about a quest to Dark Land, facing goodness knows how many dangers along the way. The Princess must be saved as soon as possible and the professionals will be the ones to do it."

"We can't send an army to Dark Land" Toad argued back, again cutting off the Mario Bros "Bowser will see that coming a mile away, he won't be expecting a couple of really skilled plumbers."

"We don't know what he'll be expecting but I'm speaking of what would be the most effective. The matter of the Princess will be discussed by the Royal Council and seeing as I'm a member and you are not, I think I know what I'm talking about."

"A job title doesn't make you any smarter than me."

"Watch your tone boy! I am your elder and deserve respect!"

"Excuse me!" Luigi shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise and he blushed a little "Sorry about that but I wanted to say something. Toadsworth does seem to know what he's talking about and it's really not something to decide here in a hallway."

"Thank you Luigi" Toadsworth said with a small bow "What do you say, Mario?"

"Well you and Luigi certainly make sense, sir. We must do whatever's in Princess Peach's best interests" He seemed to be deep in thought but didn't say anymore.

"Wonderful! Now I suggest that the two of you go home and let us of the Council work out matters from here."

Toad looked a bit stubborn but said "Yeah you want to make sure nothing nasty has moved in while you were away."

"We had some intruders last night actually" Luigi said "I don't think they'll be back in a hurry but we should go check on things."

Goodbyes were exchanged all around and soon the Mario Bros were on their way back to Toad Town. The Bros were pretty quiet as they surveyed the damage. The Mushroom Soldiers were doing a very nice job of rounding up the Bowser minions that remained in town. The soldiers were also eager to talk to Mario and Luigi.

"When the barrier around the castle fell, many just scattered" one soldier said "Another factor was many troops were able to get out of the castle and join the fight."

Another solider said "Of course the real heroes of this particular story are the good people of Toad Town. They fought back with a ferocity I don't think the Koopa's expected."

"They need to be ready for round two" Mario said "This isn't over."

It took a bit of time but soon all knew the situation. Everyone was scared of another assault and they were also worried for Princess Peach. Some were more interested in thanking the plumbers for their efforts.

"It sounds like you boys are heroes" Tayce T said with pride "Here are some Super Shrooms on the house and I'll be sure to cook you up a feast the next time you come over."

"Gee, thanks!" Luigi said, his mouth already watering

"My library is always open to you boys" Russ T, the local researcher, responded while adjusting his glasses

"I'm glad you guys are around" a Toad Solider in a long cape said in a shaky voice "It was scary with all those bad guys around."

"How did he get through basic training?" one Toad asked another near the Mario Bros

Various citizens expressed their gratitude but finally the crowds began to break up. Mario turned to Luigi and said "I want to go talk to that guy Russ T some more."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have some questions for him about Dark Land."

"What?! Don't tell me you were listening to Toad!"

"I might have; you can head home if you want."

"Oh...I'm coming but I don't think I like this."

Soon they were in Russ T's small but cramped house. Most of the walls were covered in books but he seemed to know where everything was. He moved to a corner of the room and removed a book.

"Well not much is really known about Dark Land" he lectured "Few have gone there and none in recent years." He opened the book to show artist renditions of shadowy wastelands and lakes of lava. "As you can see, it's not like the lush hills of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's highly volcanic which greatly affects the terrain and the smoke reduces sunlight."

"I suppose that's why it's called 'Dark Land'" Luigi said with a shiver

"It certainly makes the name seem appropriate. Reports conflict as to when exactly Bowser and his clan settled the region but they have been there for many years."

"Do you know of the most direct road there?" Mario asked

"Well that greatly depends on where specifically you wish to get to" Russ T answered

"Bowser's Castle" Mario answered simply while both Russ T and Luigi jumped

"Good gracious, I thought this was academic curiosity!" Russ T said "You wish to actually go there?"

"Yes" Mario said "Princess Peach is in danger and Bowser most likely won't expect me to come."

"Mario you've flipped your cap" Luigi said shaking his brother by the shoulders "We barely survived this time."

"I wouldn't say barely, we both did very well if I do say so myself."

"Well…" Russ T said uncertainly "To answer your question, I must admit I'm not entirely sure. As I said, the region hasn't been properly explored by Toads for many years and goodness knows what Bowser has done to the place. If you are in earnest I could do a bit of research and try to put together a map."

"Thank you Russ T, I would be very grateful."

"You're going to be very dead!" Luigi exclaimed

"I was hoping I'd have backup" Mario said looking Luigi in the eye "I understand that you're scared. Honestly, I'm terrified but Princess Peach is our friend. I can't sit idly by and let Bowser have his way with her."

"Yeah but what can two plumbers do?"

"We won't know until we try. Are you coming Luigi?"

Luigi gulped but said "Of course I'm coming. I was trying to talk you out of it because there was no way I'd let you do this alone."

Thanks Bro!" Mario gave his brother a quick hug and they turned back to Russ T

"Er, uh, well then we'd better get started. If you boys want to run home and pack, I'll do my best to prepare whatever helpful information I can find in short order."

"Excellent!" Mario said "We'll be back soon and then we'll begin our great mission to save the Princess!"


End file.
